We're Not Partners Anymore
by Oranakka
Summary: OS/Rated M. Linstead. What happens after Erin arrives at Jay's apartment. Season 2 Episode 11.


**A/N: Hey ! So, here we are, I am publishing my first story. As English is not my native language, this is also my first story in English. I double or even triple checked everything before publishing, so I hope there are no mistakes, but, of course, I can't be sure 100%. I just hope it won't disturb your reading.**

**This is an OS about Jay &amp; Erin, don't really know why, but after Linstead finally happened a few weeks ago, I got inspired by them. **

**All comments are welcomed, I hope you'll enjoy the story. **

**And I'm gonna do like everybody else, of course, I don't own Chicago PD. :)**

Enjoy !

Distressed with her first day at the Task Force, she knocked at Jay's apartment, not wanting to be alone tonight. As the door opened, she entered the room where Jay had nothing to do but watching TV.

« Is watching TV your only occupation of the evening ? » she asked.

« Mmmm… Before you came, pretty much. But I'm glad you dragged me out of this. » he answered.

She didn't answer anything. She was like captivated by her own press conference running on the TV, while she was not there. She didn't know what to do. Or what to say. She didn't even know if coming here was a good thing. Why was she always attracted to Jay ? Why was he the only man she wanted to be with ? Why was he the only man who could comfort her ?

« Are you alright ? » Jay asked, looking at her, a bit confused.

« Not sure… I'm a bit confused. Not really what I expected. » Sadness in her voice could be heard.

« Do you want to talk about it ? »

« Not really ».

Their eyes locked, neither Jay nor Erin knew what to do, but they knew what was about to happen. All they could feel was attraction between them.

« We're not partners anymore ? » Jay asked, perfectly knowing the answer.

« We're not partners anymore. » Erin confirmed, as a positive answer to what Jay really wanted to know.

Not even a second later, Jay pushed her against the wall and started kissing her. It was passionate, as if they've been waiting for this for a long time, which, they knew, was pretty much true.

Jay's hand was in Erin's hair, pulling her head toward her. His other hand was on her back, touching her again and again. Erin was still shocked about what was about to happen, and all she could do was hoping this was not a dream.

Quickly, things went further, shirts were down on the floor and hands were all over their bodies. Passion was so intense they couldn't think of anything but the present moment. Jay took off Erin's jeans.

She started to unbuckle Jay's belt, took off the button of his jeans and put it down to the floor. All she could see was the bump under his boxers. She put her hand on it, caressing it.

Jay guided them toward the bed, pushed Erin on it and laid down on her. His lips were everywhere on her body. He was kissing her on her neck, between her breasts, on her belly, going down to her panties. He kissed and caressed her through her panties, she was already panting, breathing heavily, and nothing had happened yet. He continued playing through her panties for a bit, and then, took them off with his teeth. He went back to her pussy, using his tongue to gently lick her. Erin moaned another time, and another again. Every lick on her pussy could take her to the edge. Then, she felt Jay's fingers inside her, slowly entering her. She was already so wet, but this new sensation was even more. So much more. He continued thrusting two fingers in and out, enjoying the sounds coming from Erin's mouth.

But, when he expected it the least, Erin started talking. He looked up in her eyes. She said :

« Stop, stop it, now, I can't handle it anymore. Make love to me… Now… Please… »

He smiled at what he just heard, went to the drawer just next to him, put a condom on, and gently, thrusted inside her.

The sensations were so intense for both of them. They were moving at the same pace. They couldn't think of anything else. Erin put her hands behind Jay's neck and got him closer to her. She kissed him, gently and passionately at the same time. They had waited for so much time to do this that they didn't want to stop this moment. Pleasure was however so intense for both of them they knew they would not be able to last as long as they would like to. Erin took advantage of her kiss to change position and be on top. She placed her hands on his torso and started a new rhythm, quite quicker, but as passionate as before.

« Erin, damn… you're so good… » Jay groaned, his eyes closed, enjoying all the feelings going all over his body. His hands were on Erin's hips, following her pace.

Their moans were more intense at every thrust. They had no idea of the time going along. He changed position another time, being on top once again. This time, his pace was quicker, he was so eager. His lips were caressing Erin's body, his hands were cupping her breasts. He wanted to kiss and to suck every part of her. He couldn't think straight anymore, obsessed with her. He was playing with her tits, sucking on them, dragging her moans louder than ever. He wasn't even sure the walls of his apartment were enough thick anymore. One of his hands went directly down between both their bodies, on her clit, between her folds, playing gently on it. This sudden sensation made Erin moan again and again.

« Jay ! » she almost screamed. She was approaching her orgasm. All this attention was too much for her.

A few more quicker thrusts, Jay's pace quicker than ever, she climaxed strongly. Jay came almost at the same time. Slowly, he stopped his thrusts as they were coming down from their climax. He pull out of her gently, removing the condom and lying next to her. They put the comforter on them and stayed in each others arms for a while, not saying anything. They didn't want to say anything, and nothing had to be said. They knew what they were feeling. Jay looked at her, running his hand in her hair, and gently, he kissed her. Their tongues were dancing together one more time. They needed this presence, this feeling of each other together, loved. She looked at him.

« Do you mind… if I stay the night ? I … don't really want to be alone tonight » she asked, almost whispering.

« Not only you can stay tonight, but you can stay every night if you want. You don't have to go. Never. » he answered, cuddling her, like protecting her from the world outside.


End file.
